


Black Love

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Spiders, Valentine's Day, short vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Love has two faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Love




End file.
